Field
The present disclosure relates to antilock braking systems (ABS) and methods of performing ABS on a vehicle equipped with sensorized brake pads.
Description of Certain Related Art
A braking unit is a mechanical apparatus that diverts energy from a moving system, thereby reducing the motion of the moving system. A braking unit is typically used for slowing or stopping a moving vehicle, such as by friction between a generally non-rotating brake pad and a rotating brake disk or drum. The brake pad can be pressed against the brake disk or drum by a brake caliper. A braking unit may be equipped with ABS, which inhibits or prevents locking of the wheels of the vehicle.